


Last Name

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Mon-El is a jerk, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas... really?





	1. Kara's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written two years ago after season 2. It was supposed to be a part of a bigger thing that didn't happen but I think it can stand on its own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Absolutely. I will see you on Thursday morning, 8 AM sharp. Thank you!”

Kara hung up the phone and let out a squeal of delight that brought her boyfriend Mike running to the bedroom. 

“What? What is it?”  
“That was HR at L-Corp! I have an interview on Thursday to be Ms Luthor’s assistant!”

Mike’s smile seemed a bit forced.

“That’s great, babe. But I thought you liked working with me at Noonan’s? We wouldn’t spend as much time together if you quit. I thought you were applying for the assistant-manager job?” he asked.

Kara walked to her boyfriend and gently kissed him. “I know I said I would apply but L-Corp is my dream job! And I’m not sure I’d be comfortable being your boss. You should try to get the job. You’d be great at it, I know it.”

Mike’s smile became more genuine.

“Yeah, I’d be a great assistant-manager!” he gloated. “Maybe even manager in a couple of years. And you’re right, you’d be horrible as my boss.”

Kara kissed him again, happy that he approved her decision to change job.

“Hey, I have an idea, why don’t we go to Vegas and let loose for the weekend?” Mike suggested.

Kara bit her bottom lip. They were supposed to go apartment hunting and have dinner with her sister and her mother on Sunday night. Mike saw the hesitation on her face and brought her closer to him.

“Come on! It’ll be cool! We could drive there and listen to my awesome road trip playlist and stay in a nice hotel, go to the casino and maybe even win some money and have a romantic evening,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“You promised to come with me to look at apartments this weekend!” Kara protested. “And I told Eliza we’d be there on Sunday. I’m pretty sure Alex has a big announcement to make.”

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes.

“She’s probably finally going to announce that she’s pregnant. I told you last time we saw her she’s getting chubby.”

Kara slapped his arm sharply.

“I told you to never say that again. And you promised me we’d go see a show when we go to Vegas.”

Mike massaged his arm and didn’t protest when Kara took a little distance from him.

“Come on, babe, you know we can’t afford the circus!”

Kara glared at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

“It’s not the circus, it’s Cirque du Soleil and you know it. And if we can’t afford a show, maybe we can’t afford Vegas either!”  
“We can if I do the job for Mister Lord. It’ll only take a couple of hours and then I’ll be done with it. I promise. It’s good money, Kara. I could make big with it on the Strip. And I could buy you tickets for your show. Please? We’re young, let’s be foolish once in awhile. We have all our lives to be responsible adults. Let’s celebrate your interview this weekend. I promise you won’t forget it,” he said, almost pouting.

Kara sighed and uncrossed her arms before she let herself fall backward on the bed, enjoying the way her body bounced before it settled. 

A few weeks ago, she had won the argument about Mike working on the side for a billionaire inventor who had hired him to do odd business. Mike had agreed to stop but Kara knew he was right. It was good money and they did deserve a break. They both worked a lot and it didn’t leave a lot of time to be a couple.

Mike climbed on the bed and lay next to her, gently drawing nonsense with his finger on Kara’s forearm. Kara rolled on her side to face him. 

“Alright. One last job for Mister Lord and we go to Vegas,” she conceded.  
“Yes! You’re the best!” Mike went to kiss her but Kara stopped him with her finger on his lips, pushing him backward.  
“But! You talk to Claire to get us days off work and you call Eliza and Alex to tell them we’re not coming for dinner.”  
“Oh please! Your sister hates me!” Mike whined.  
“She doesn’t hate you. Those are my conditions for Vegas. Take it or leave it. And those tickets better be good.”

***

The first morning in Vegas, Mike woke up to find Kara looking around her luggage and her purse.

“What are you doing, babe?” he slurred. “Come back to bed.”  
“Have you seen my pills? I can’t find them.”  
“I flushed them last night. I thought we could take advantage of this trip to start working on a baby.”

Kara was stunned.

“What?”

Mike sat on the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I’ve been thinking and we could use our time here to get married and start a family. Vegas could serve as our honeymoon. What do you think?”

Kara looked at him with her mouth open in surprise.

“You flushed my birth control pills? And you want us to get married? Just like that? No demand, no ring, just being practical? You flushed my pills!”

Mike got out of bed.

“What’s the big deal about your pills? You can’t take that crap if you want a baby. And I thought you weren’t the kind of girl who needs a knee to the ground and a ring. We’ve been together for three years and living together for two. It’s about time I make an honest woman out of you! I just thought it was the normal thing to do. What’s the matter? Don’t you love me? You don’t think I’m good enough for you, is that it?”

Kara put her fist on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

“I never thought that and you know it. Those pills are important, they regulate a bunch of stuff in my body.”

Mike put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Fine! I’m gonna go to the pharmacy and get you your stupid pills!” he spit.

Kara shook her head.

“You can’t, Mike. You need a prescription and I’m going to the doctor next week to get it renewed.”  
“What about the other thing?”  
“What other thing? Oh you mean getting married?” Kara started to breathe faster, unsure of what to do about it. “I… I need some air.” 

Kara quickly put on a sundress, sandals and took her sunglasses and her purse before she left their hotel room.

She walked until the hot air became unbearable and she sought refuge in a restaurant. She ordered a tall glass of lemonade and once again tried to make sense of what had happened with Mike. She had been thinking a lot and so far she had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t ready to be a mother. As for marriage… She let her eyes wander in the restaurant and saw a beautiful blonde woman who was reading a book and eating scones.  
Kara stared at her for a while until the woman noticed and smiled at her. Kara smiled back and lowered her head, blushing. It had been awhile since a beautiful woman had smiled back at her. 

A few minutes later, the waiter brought her another lemonade and a small plate of scones.

“I didn’t order this,” Kara protested.

The waiter smiled at her.

“It comes from the lady over there,” he said, pointing to the woman who had caught Kara’s attention. Kara looked at her again and the woman smiled and nodded at her. Kara smiled back but her attention was caught up by the smell of the freshly baked scones, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since the night before. She quickly popped a scone in her mouth and couldn’t help herself when she moaned loudly and closed her eyes in bliss.

“I knew you’d like them,” a deep voice said to her left.

Kara opened her eyes and saw the blonde woman standing next to her table. She wanted to talk to the other woman but with her mouth full of the delicious scone, all she managed to do was smile like a doofus and point to the chair opposite her to invite her benefactor to join her.

Fortunately, the woman understood her intent and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay. But do enjoy the scones for me. Have a great day!” she said before putting her sunglasses on and leaving.

Kara managed to chew fast enough to be able to yell “Thank you!” before the other woman exited the restaurant.

After her snack, Kara felt the day’s emotions and heat taking their toll and decided to go back to her room. She would have to talk to Mike eventually so might as well do it now. She checked her phone to see how far from her hotel she was and realized it was already mid afternoon and Mike hadn’t called, texted or tweeted. It was unusual for him to be so silent with her. 

Kara left the restaurant and hailed a cab to go back to the hotel. When she arrived in the hallway leading to her room, Kara could hear a woman who was enjoying her trip to Vegas thoroughly.

“Oh yes! Harder!”

Kara winced as she looked for her room key in her purse. The noises seemed to come from the room next to theirs. She hoped they would be able to sleep tonight. She entered the room and placed her purse on the chair next to the door.

“Mike, I’m back! I think we should… talk.”

Her last word stuck in her throat as she saw Mike’s naked butt drive into the screeching woman she had heard earlier.

“Oh yes! You’re so good!”  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Aaaah!”  
“Mike?” Kara’s voice was small.

Mike rolled on his back and saw Kara standing at the foot of the bed.

“Oh shit. Babe, it’s not what you think!” Mike yelled as he fumbled out of bed as the woman covered herself.

Kara was crying as she went back to grab her purse and left the room in a hurry. Mike ran after her, shouting her name only to find himself locked out of the room, naked.

Kara walked until she found an empty bench where she sat and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Her sister had warned her against that situation for years. How could she have been stupid enough to believe that Mike had ever been sincere? She cried and thought until the sun came down. She had to find a place to sleep and a way to go back home. 

Maybe she could call Alex and ask her to come and get her or maybe she could fly or take the bus… Serves her right for not having her driver’s licence. She needed to get to a hotel first. 

Kara found a room in a dirty hotel that charged by the hour. It was far from ideal but it was all she could afford. She tried to sleep but with the various screams coming from the other rooms and the smell of the sheets, she decided to go out instead.

She ended up in a small casino advertising it was ladies night. In a matter of minutes, she had a drink in her hand and a pile of chips in front of her. She tried her hand at Blackjack and managed to win a few hundred dollars as the weak drinks kept coming up.

Once she got bored of the card game, Kara moved to the roulette table. She sat next to a blonde woman who had a large pile of chips in front of her.

As Kara placed her chips on the table to bid, she felt her glass being removed and she knew it was still half full.

“Hey, I’m not done with that!” she yelled.

The blonde woman placed the glass further on the table.

“You were about to tip it off. Fancy meeting you here, scone girl,” the woman said with an amused smile.

Kara was stunned when she realized it was the same woman she had met earlier.

“Hey! Heeey! It’s you! Are you following me?” Kara asked, happy to see a friendly face.  
“I could ask you the same thing. I’m Helena. Nice to meet you again,” Helena said as she extended her hand in greeting. 

Kara shook it enthusiastically. “I’m Kara. Thanks for the scones, they were very good. I will repay you of course,” Kara said as she took a chip from her modest pile and added it to Helena’s more impressive one.

“Nonsense, it was my genuine pleasure.”  
“Thirteen black,” the croupier announced.

People around the table applauded as the man push a pile of chips in front of Helena. Kara winced as she watched her chips being taken away. She had bet on ten black, half an inch to the left and she would have won! Helena placed a pile of chips on twenty-seven red, including the chip Kara had given her.

Kara preferred to play safer and placed a single chip on the red. When the croupier announced “Twenty-seven, red”, Kara couldn’t refrain a small cry of surprise that her new acquaintance had won again.

“Well, it seems like you did repay me in full. You are my lucky charm.”

They played for about an hour, winning and losing small amounts for Kara and bigger ones for Helena. They laughed a lot and Kara finally felt good. In a bold move, she placed all her chips on twenty-four black and almost fainted when she won. She now had several thousand dollars worth of chips, she could find a better hotel for the night and fly home in the morning.

“We have to go celebrate!” Helena said close to Kara’s ear. “Wanna dance? I know a place.”

Kara let herself be lost in Helena’s beautiful green eyes before she nodded. Helena smiled and gathered her chips while Kara did the same.

“Let’s go change the chips, you do not want to walk around with them,” Helena warned Kara.

Helena took Kara’s hand in hers and led the way to the other side of the room. They took a cab to a huge bar where Helena brought Kara on the dance floor. They were in the middle of dancing very closely on ‘I wanna know what love is’ when Mike pulled on Kara’s arm and separated them.

“Hey! What is wrong with you? We’re dancing!” Helena protested as she pulled on Kara’s other arm to bring her back against her. 

Kara pulled both her arms back but remained close to Helena. 

“How did you find me, Mike? Are you following me?”  
“I tracked your phone. I’ve installed an app years ago to always know where you are, it’s my way of making sure you’re safe, babe. Come on, let’s go back to our hotel and talk about this. It’s a misunderstanding.”

Mike took Kara’s hand again and started to pull but Kara was having none of it. She freed her hand and firmly placed it in Helena’s who interlocked their fingers.

“Do you know this guy? I can have him removed if he bothers you,” Helena offered.  
“Helena, this is Mike, my ex-boyfriend as of this afternoon when I caught him with his dick in another girl! So, no Mike, I’m not going anywhere with you because this is not a misunderstanding! Now, go away, I’m dancing!”

Kara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned her back to Mike and smiled at Helena before she started to move in sync with the music.

“Babe, please! It was a mistake, you have to give me another chance!” Mike pleaded as he squeezed Kara’s arm.

“Do we have a problem here?” a huge man asked, his hand on Mike’s shoulder to make him release his grip on Kara.

“Bruce! I’m so glad to see you! Could you remove this gentleman, please? I’m trying to dance with my friend,” Helena asked.  
“No problem, miss.”

Bruce firmly escorted Mike toward the exit.

“This is not over, Kara! I will see you at home, babe. I love you!” Mike yelled.

Once he was out of sight, Kara felt the tears in her eyes again. Helena led her to the bar.

“Oh, Honey I’m so sorry! Here, take this!” Helena gave Kara a glass of cuervo. Kara took it while Helena wet the side of her neck with the lime and poured salt on it. Then she placed the piece of lime between her lips, offering it to Kara with as much smile as she could. Kara gulped the tequila, licked Helena’s neck and bit on the lime before she removed the peel and shared a passionate kiss with Helena.

***  
When Kara came back to consciousness, she felt wonderful for a moment. Then the headache attacked her with full force. She realized she was naked and the wetness between her legs told her she’d had sex in the last few hours. That last thought made her sit straight on the bed, grab her head in pain and shut her eyes. 

She felt her stomach starting to protest and took deep breaths to calm it down. Once she felt she had control over her stomach, Kara slowly opened her eyes to try to figure out where she was and with whom. 

The room was far better than where she had left her things the night before and it was an upgrade from the room Mike had booked for them. The thought of the man who had shared her life made her stomach churn again.

What if Mike had come back the night before and convinced her to rent this room and to sleep with him? What if he had tricked her so she would get pregnant? Kara rolled to the side of the bed and started dry heaving. She burped and the taste of cuervo invaded her mouth as her gaze fell on a pink bra she was sure wasn’t hers. 

Relief washed over Kara and settled her troubling stomach. She rolled on her back and once again took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She ran her hands through her hair and winced when her left hand caught up in a knot. Untangling her fingers, Kara noticed something shiny on one of them. Looking closely, she saw a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. The feeling of dread came back in full force. 

Had Mike gotten his way and gave her lingerie? She tried to remember what happened the night before but the only image that came up was Elvis. Kara was starting to panic again when the door the bathroom opened and Helena came out, wearing a black satin robe, her face looking freshly washed.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Helena asked softly.  
“Confused.” Kara’s voice was raspy and her throat hurt. “Did we get married?”

Helena sat at the foot of the bed.

“What do you remember?”

Kara frowned and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

“I remember… dancing with you and Mike interrupting us and kissing you and… Elvis?”

Helena chuckled.

“After that kiss, we danced some more and then you became upset when your song with Mike came up. I had to stop you from… how did you put it…. oh yeah, digging your keys into the side of his ride, carve your name into the seats, take a Louisville slugger to both headlights and slash his tires. So I took you for a walk and the last part is fuzzy for me too so I guess we ended up drinking some more and…”

Helena showed Kara her left hand which had a gold ring shaped like a heart surrounded by a pair of hands and topped by a crown.

“I found the licence on the table with a note from my… driver, saying he helped us get here.”

Kara slowly sat up and held on to the bed sheet.

“What are we going to do?”

Helena lay on the bed and held her head with her right hand, looking at Kara.

“Well, they say what happens here stays here, so I can have my people get an annulment. Just leave me your number and I’ll call you when it’s ready to sign.”

Kara stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the proposition. Her head was still pounding and her stomach didn’t feel so stable.

“Your people, uh? It would seem I married well. Can you really do it?”

Helena reached for Kara’s left hand with her own and brought it to her lips to kiss the fingers lightly.

“I promise that in 48 hours this will all be a bad memory and no one will know about what happened on your wild weekend in Vegas.”

Kara looked into Helena’s eyes and smiled. Somehow, she knew that everything would be fine.

“I wouldn’t say all of it was a bad memory. I mean, sure I found out my boyfriend was a cheating bastard but I don’t regret meeting you,” she admitted.

Helena let her fingers play with the top of Kara’s hand.

“I have many regrets in my life but meeting you isn’t one. Too bad I don’t remember what we did once we got here. But judging by the way my body hurts I think we had fun,” she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

Kara stared at Helena, her cheek resting on her bended knees.

“I should go get my things and head home,” Kara said reluctantly. Helena didn’t remove her hand.

“I think I’ve seen your bags in the living room. I must have sent for them. Would you… would you like to spend the day with me?” Helena asked sheepishly. “I could order food and you could shower before you have to leave. That is if you don’t already have plans,” she added precipitately.

“I don’t have plans. I was supposed to… never mind. Are you sure I wouldn’t be in your way? I can ask for another room.”

Helena smiled.

“I wouldn’t offer it if it bothered me. Stay with me. You probably need something to help with the hangover. I don’t know how you manage to look so… radiant after all the drinks you had. I woke up feeling sick.”

Kara felt herself blushing.

“I don’t know… I feel like a wet dog moved into my mouth and had puppies.”

Helena burst out laughing then winced when the pain invaded her head.

“Ugh! Painkillers first…” she moaned.

She slowly got off the bed and went to her purse. Kara took the opportunity to check Helena out as the other woman searched through her bag and successfully retrieved a bottle of pills.

“I’m going to order a gallon of coffee to wash those off. Would you like anything?” Helena asked.

Kara opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by the sound of the Imperial March.

“Ugh! I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Helena grabbed her phone then went to the living room and closed the door.

Kara got out of bed and found her underwear and sundress spread on the floor. She took her panties and winced when she put them on. They were still wet and cold and uncomfortable but it was better than nothing. As she put her bra on, she sensed her head and stomach starting to protest again, Kara went back to the bed and crawled under the covers. She spotted a pad of paper with a pen on the nightstand and grabbed them to write her name and phone number before putting it back. Her eyes were burning so she closed them and tried to remember more about the night before. She was almost asleep again when Helena came back in the bedroom.

“Kara? Are you sleeping?”  
“Mhn…” Kara mumbled.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go. Work emergency. I’ll send someone to pick up my things. Stay in the room as long as you like. I’ll call you in a few days for the annulment.”

Kara nodded slightly, already half asleep. 

“Number’s there…” she pointed to the nightstand.  
Helena got to the bed and picked up the piece of paper before she pulled the covers up to Kara’s still naked shoulders, tucking her in. Kara grabbed Helena’s hand and kissed her fingers lightly.

“Stay.”

Kara was fully awake now and she turned her head slightly to see the other woman. Helena hesitated.

“I want to, believe me. They really need me, otherwise I’d stay. I’ll call you in a few days. Maybe we could talk about all this.”

Helena kissed Kara’s cheek before she left the room. Kara took what must have been Helena’s pillow during the night and hugged it tightly, sniffing to find the other woman’s scent. She fell asleep, thinking about bright green eyes and a smile so bright it could outshine Vegas.  
***  
Kara was exhausted when she arrived at Alex’s place on Sunday morning. She was still not back to her normal self after the Vegas hangover. Although she had managed to get some sleep after Helena’s departure, she hadn’t slept since.

Knocking on the door, she waited for her sister to open. She knocked again a few minutes later until she remembered that it was Sunday morning and that Alex was probably on her insane 15 miles run she did every week before she drove to Midvale for the family dinner. Kara really wanted to have her sister’s advice about what to do with Mike and all the details of her wild trip to Vegas. Well… most of the details. Maybe she should hide the fact that she had slept with a total stranger. And had waked up married to her yesterday morning.

Since her key was at her apartment, Kara sat on the porch and closed her eyes to enjoy the rising sun.

“Kara? Kara!” Alex’s frantic tone woke Kara up with a start.  
“Alex? Ugh… I fell asleep waiting for you.”

Alex took deep breaths to regulate her breathing. She was covered in sweat, her hair falling in her eyes.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Vegas? Mom told me you were doing a spontaneous trip,” Alex said as she unlocked the door.  
“Mom told you? Mike didn’t call?

Alex unzipped her sport vest and removed her shoes.  
“Why would he call me?”

Kara entered and closed the door, growling.

“Hey! What’s with the attitude this morning? What’s going on?”

Kara marched to the kitchen. “Do you have sticky buns? I’m starving!” she asked, opening the fridge.

“Kara, enough! What is going on!” Alex yelled.

Kara sighed and pulled up a chair. 

“You better sit down. I have a lot to tell you.”

***

“Let me get this straight, you went to Vegas with Mike, he wanted to get married and start a family, you caught him cheating, you got drunk and you got married to a complete stranger who happens to be a woman?”  
“And I won big at the casino,” Kara added.  
“How big?”  
“Uh… 97K…”

Alex choked on the water she had been drinking. Kara quickly cleaned the spilled water while Alex coughed up to regain composure.

“Are you… sure?” Alex croaked. Kara nodded as she put the rag to its place.  
“I went back to the casino yesterday. I thought it was a mistake and the amount was 17K, which was closer to what I remember winning, but they told me there was no mistake and that I really won 97 thousand dollars.”  
“What are you going to do now?” Alex asked as she risked taking another sip of water. Kara hesitated.  
“I was thinking about getting my things in storage and get a hotel room until I find a new place to rent. I don’t want to see Mike again or hear him trying to convince me it was a misunderstanding. I mean, he tells me we should get married and start a family and when I asked for some time to think he slept with the first girl he could find! What kind of person does that?”

The tears were back in Kara’s eyes and she became angry with herself. She had cried enough over Mike in the last two days. Alex came to hug her and caressed her back soothingly.

“Hey I have an idea. Rizzoli finally moved in with Isles so she’s renting her condo until one of her brothers moves in. Call Winn and James, I’ll call Jane and check if Vasquez is free.”  
Kara dried her tears and looked puzzled at her sister.

“You want me to move next door? Today? What about the furniture?”

Alex went to get her phone and dialled her former neighbor. 

“The place is fully furnished. Now get your ass moving!”

Twelve hours later, Kara was eating pizza with Alex in her new apartment.

“So, what are you going to do?” Alex asked while finishing her glass of red wine.  
“About what?”  
“About Mike. You still have to work with him tomorrow. And your… wife?

Kara finished her slice of pizza and cleaned her fingers with a napkin.

“I’ll ask Claire to put us on different shifts as much as possible. And I’ll have no choice but to put up with him. Hopefully I’ll get the assistant job and never see him again.”  
“You know… I could take care of him…” Alex offered nonchalantly. Kara threw a pillow that caught Alex right in the face.  
“He didn’t commit any crime punishable by law. He was just a jerk who broke my heart,” Kara stated.  
“You were so heartbroken you married the first chick who smiled at you and you banged her too,” Alex muttered in her glass of wine.  
“What was that?”  
“Hum? Nothing. What about… Helena?”  
“What about her? We’ll get an annulment and forget it ever happened.”  
“But you like her, don’t you? You’d like to get to know her.”

Kara thought for a moment, looking at her next pizza slice. “Yeah,” she admitted quietly.

***

On Thursday morning, Kara was waiting nervously for the job interview at L-Corp and was lost in her thoughts when she heard a door slam and the sound of high heels clacking on the floor.

“Are you out of your mind?” a female voice shouted.  
“Good morning to you too, Cat. What are you yelling about?” a second female voice answered.  
“This! You’re lucky my assistant brought it to me before it got out. What were you thinking? It was totally unsafe! Do I need to remind you that your mother is out there trying to kill you?” Cat asked.  
“I took all the usual precautions, I had Bruce with me and Sam knew where I was. I was fine!” the second woman protested.  
“Lena, please, you think calling yourself Helena and wearing a blonde wig is protection enough? This photo of you getting married in Vegas is proof that your system is flawed.”

When she heard the last part, Kara froze on her chair. It couldn’t be.

“We’ll talk about this later, Cat, I have an interview for a new assistant. Jess? Can you make my 8 o’clock enter, please?!

A young woman came out and gestured for Kara to come over. Kara got on her feet and went to a room where a dark haired woman was reading a file while going to sit behind her desk. It took Kara two seconds to recognize the woman who had been haunting her nights since the weekend.

She cleared her throat and the woman looked up. There was a twinkle of recognition in her bright green eyes, quickly masked by surprise and dread.

“Hello, wife.”


	2. Lena's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that the second part is more ready to be posted than I thought so here it is. There is NO plan to continue this story in the foreseeable feature but I think the ending is more satisfying. Enjoy!

Lena entered the lawyer’s office and was startled to see a dark haired woman, sitting almost regally in front of the massive mahogany desk. Probably her father’s latest mistress, although she didn’t look like his usual style. 

“My apologies, I thought this was the reading of Lionel Luthor’s will,” Lena said, a bit annoyed at receiving the wrong instructions.

The woman glared at Lena.

“It is. I don’t know why I was summoned here. Never met the man.”

Well, at least Lena was right in her assumption that this woman wasn’t her father’s style in mistresses. She sat on the other chair and waited for the lawyer to show his weasel little face.

When he finally did show up, fifteen minutes later, Lena was very annoyed and she could tell the other woman was too. They hadn’t chat, both of them concentrated on their phones, answering emails. The lawyer shook their hands and welcomed them to his office before he sat behind his desk and opened a thick file.

“Let’s get this started. ‘I, Lionel Luthor of sound body and mind…’”  
“Cut to the chase, will you? I have a plane back East to catch,” the other woman interrupted. Lena agreed. She had better things to do than listen to this man and the sooner it was done, the sooner she could consult with her legal team to change the name and mission of the company that was now hers.

“Very well. ‘To my wife Lillian, I leave the amount of five million dollars. To my son Lex, I leave also the amount of five million dollars to be administered by his legal representative for his care until the end of his natural life.’”

Lena winced at the words. Her adoptive brother had gone insane when she was a teenager and was now living in a health facility. She was surprised that her adoptive mother didn’t get more than that. She had always thought her adoptive parents were quite in love. Unfortunately she knew that Lillian could do a lot of damages with five millions and she would probably fight to get more.

“‘And I leave twenty five million dollars to my natural daughter Regina Mills.’” 

Both women were shocked by the revelation.

“What? That’s preposterous! My father was Henry Mills!” Regina yelled.  
“I agree. There is no proof of what you say,” Lena protested.  
“I have a DNA result from when Ms Mills was born,” the weasel said calmly.  
“I don’t care! I want another one!” Regina spat before she got on her feet. “You’ll hear from my lawyer! And don’t you dare leak any of this to the press!”

She grabbed her purse and left the office, slamming the door.

“I agree with her. I want a second DNA testing before she receives anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

Lena got on her feet and the lawyer’s voice boomed.

“Sit down!”

Lena was stunned by his tone. He looked at her face and softened his features.

“Please, sit down Ms Luthor, I wasn’t done reading.”

Realizing he was right, Lena sat down and crossed her arms on her chest.

“What is there to say? The rest comes to me? Unless he had another bastard somewhere?”

The lawyer looked uneasy.

“He does. Of course he does. Who is it?”

The lawyer took the letter in front of him. “‘And finally I leave to my natural daughter Lena Luthor my company LuthorCorp and all its subsidiaries, my real estate, actions and trust funds. The total amount has been evaluated as of June 2017 to 2,3 billion dollars.’”

If Lena had been shocked to learn about Lionel’s biological daughter, it was nothing compared to what she had heard now. Lionel really was her father and not a rich man who had bought an orphan girl. Lex was her half brother and the woman… Regina… she was her half sister! Unless she was her real sister? Lena didn’t realize the lawyer had moved until he placed a glass of water in front of her, snapping her back to reality.

“Got anything stronger?” her voice was weak.  
“You need to keep your head straight. Inheriting two billion dollars is quite a shock.” His tone was condescending and paternalist.  
“I don’t care about that! Do you have a DNA file for me too?”

The lawyer was back behind his desk and fumbled with the papers.

“I do. I suppose you’ll want your adoption documents and birth certificate?”  
“If you have them, yes.”

The man gave her a file with a little smile.

“You know, if you need help with your money…”  
“I got it covered,” Lena said abruptly. “But thanks for the offer,” she added with her business smile. “My legal team will contact you if I need something else.”

When she left the lawyer’s office with several documents to look at, Lena was still in shock. She got into her car and called her personal lawyer to schedule a DNA test.

Two months later, Lena was exhausted. Everybody wanted a piece of her, her lawyer, her mother’s lawyer, her CFO, her chief of media relations, not to mention the press, numerous charities and the board of shareholders. She felt like a headless chicken running around.

When she arrived early at the office on a Wednesday morning and saw her assistant dump an energy supplement bottle in her very large cup of coffee, she decided that enough was enough. She told Jess not to drink her horrible concoction and asked her to have all her senior staff in her office in an hour.

Lena quickly drafted a plan on a legal pad and finally felt like she was going somewhere. Once everyone was settled in her office, she smiled at them and started to talk.

“I know the last two months have been quite challenging and I want to thank you all for your hard work. However, we can’t keep going this way, we’ll crash and burn… So I’ve decided to do a few immediate changes. Jess, I’m promoting you to my personal assistant. Your first task will be to find a replacement for your old job and to get me an appointment with Regina Mills. I don’t care if I have to go to New York, I have to talk to her face to face. Next announcement is that I will take a leave of absence from L-Corp after the renaming ceremony next week. Samantha, I would like for you to take my place.”

Before she could continue, a blonde woman had jumped on her feet.

“What! You can’t leave L-Corp, especially now!”

Lena stared at her chief of media relations until she sat back down.

“As I said, Cat, I’m not leaving L-Corp. I will still be very involved. I will take charge of the new company, Quartz, which will link everything my father has left me. I would like for you to schedule a press conference following the renaming ceremony where I’ll announce the creation of Quartz. Hopefully the media will give us a break after that. I also want you to schedule a few interviews with the key medias in town, give them something to chew on. Now, questions and comments?”

At the end of the day, Lena was still exhausted but she felt like she had finally accomplished something.

Three weeks later, Lena took her private jet and her bodyguard to meet with her sister. Since the reading of Lionel’s will Lena had learned a bit about her. Regina was running a TV network that only showed women’s sports, she came from a wealthy family and seemed to be involved in and on again off again relationship with Olympic swimmer Emma Swan. Lena had been pleasantly surprised to learn that her sister and her shared so many traits. When she arrived at QueenMedia, she was quickly escorted to a very large office on the highest floor of the impressive building. She asked her bodyguard to wait for her in the lobby and was lead to Regina’s office. She sat on a very uncomfortable chair and waited for almost twenty minutes. 

Recognizing a tactic to intimidate people, Lena stayed stoic on her chair and resisted the impulse to check her phone. Instead, she stared outside by the window, taking on the beautiful view of New York. It had been a while since she had last been here and it made her realize it had been over a year since she had taken a few days off.

Regina came in her office, speaking on the phone.

“I don’t care Kathryn, I want it done! Yes, I know it will cost three quarter of a million dollars, you already told me. Because it’s the right thing to do!”

She hung up and looked at Lena, realizing she wasn’t alone in the room.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped.

Lena ignored the tone and kept a smile on her face.

“Good morning to you too. I came to bring you your inheritance and to see if you were open to a business proposal.”

Regina sat at her desk and opened a file.

“I don’t want it,” she stated flatly.  
“Funny, I had a feeling you would say that. Not that I blame you. But I’ve looked you up and I think you could put this money to good use if you don’t want it for yourself.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Not you too.”  
“So, I’m not the first one to suggest this?” Lena asked.

Regina sighed.

“My… partner suggested something along those lines a few days ago. We fought about it and it didn’t end very well.”  
“I’m sorry it had to come to that. But think about all the good you could make with this money. Just because it comes from a cheating, lying, son of a bitch, doesn’t mean you can’t change lives with it. It doesn’t define who you are. Lionel may be your biological father but the man who raised you, the man who loved you, he made you who you are, is your dad. Henry Mills is your dad and nothing will change that.  
The reaction Lena got to her speech was not what she had expected. Regina frowned and became icier that she had been at first.

“Who have you been talking to? Has Emma put you up to this? If you think you can come here and expect a sisterly bond then you are mistaken. You and I are NOT sisters. We share DNA and that’s it!”

Lena had had enough of this woman. Time to turn on the Luthor façade.

“I came here expecting a civilised conversation between business women but I can see now that it’s not possible.” She pulled the paperwork for the money transfer out of her bag and placed it on Regina’s desk. “Take the money or leave it, I don’t care. When you’re ready to hear my business proposal, give me a call. Or don’t. It’s up to you.”

She took her bag and left the posh office, heading for the lobby. She caught a sight of a little boy hugging tightly a blonde woman and begging her not to leave before Bruce came to her.

“Miss Arias and Miss Grant both required that you call them back,” the bulky man said at her escorted her out of the building and to her car. Both Sam and Cat knew that contacting Bruce to get to her was only for emergencies. She got on her phone while Bruce drove her to her office in Manhattan.

Four hours on the phone later, Lena was ready to explode. The board members for L-Corp could be such babies sometimes. Looking at the declining sun from the window bay surrounding her office, Lena felt a familiar weight on her shoulders. Maybe it was time for a vacation after all.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was on the phone with Bruce, asking him to book a flight for Vegas under her latest assumed name, Helena Murray.

“Vegas? But you hate Vegas,” Bruce questioned.  
“It’s the last place they’ll look for me,” Lena explained.

Two hours later, she was sipping a thirty years old scotch and watching a mindless movie in her first class seat on her way to Las Vegas. Only Sam knew where she was going and she had strict instructions not to contact her on her personal phone unless the Martians were attacking. Her business phone had remained in her plane in New York.

Bruce was sitting next to her, enjoying a Turkish coffee with some beignets they had picked from a food truck outside the airport. Lena was wearing a blonde wig and very large sunglasses and used an Irish accent when the flight attendant spoke with her. Usually it was enough to disguise her identity but with all the press coverage she’d had in the last few months, all she could do was hope.

Once in Vegas, she avoided all the big hotels and settled for a much smaller but comfortable accommodation. Her suite was very nice nonetheless and she enjoyed the view for a while before she indulge herself in a nice bubble bath then caught up with some much needed sleep on the king size bed. It was late in the morning when she finally emerged from under the covers and she decided to go for a walk before breakfast.

Since she hadn’t packed for a vacation, she stopped at the mall and picked up a few things she would need for the next few days. Then she stopped in a bookstore where she took her time to look at the titles and select a pile of books she had always wanted to read but never took the time. Her growling stomach reminded her she hadn’t eaten since the beignets in the plane so she left the books with Bruce, save one, and headed for a restaurant.

She ordered a plate of scones with jam and started to read Dracula. Stiffness in her neck made her lift her head in time to see a beautiful blonde getting seated a few tables away. Lena was enthralled by the vision until a waiter brought the woman a glass of lemonade. She looked hot, tired and deep in thoughts. Lena tried to concentrate again on her book but her mind wasn’t into it anymore.

If it had been a long time since she had taken a vacation, it had been even longer since she’d had an interest in anyone. Sensing eyes on her, Lena looked up and saw that the blonde was looking at her. She smiled and the woman smiled back before she lowered her head and blushed. Lena caught the attention of her waiter and asked that a plate of scones and a glass of lemonade to be served to the woman’s table. She kept an eye on the blonde, who looked at her and smiled again when their eyes crossed as the food was brought up.

Lena looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late for her massage appointment back at the hotel. She gathered her things, left a few bills on the table and headed for the exit. A moan brought her to a stop when she passed near the blonde’s table. Her eyes were closed in bliss and she looked relaxed. Lena couldn’t help herself and stopped next to the woman. “I knew you’d like them,” she said almost to the woman’s ear.

The woman opened her eyes in surprise and tried to chew faster and smiled as she pointed the chair opposite her to invite her to join her.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay. But do enjoy the scones for me. Have a great day!” Lena said before putting her sunglasses on and leaving. She heard a joyous ‘Thank you!’ before she walked out. She returned to the hotel in time for her massage and tried to get the blonde out her mind but it was hard. There was a little je ne sais quoi about her that had Lena intrigued.

By the time her two hour massage was over, Lena had chased the blonde beauty from her thoughts. What were the odds of seeing her again anyway? After a shower and a soak in the hot tub, she went to eat with Bruce. She liked spending time with him as a friend and hearing about his daughter. Katie was three and very bright. Lena was her godmother and loved to spoil her. She hadn’t seen the toddler in a few weeks and having Bruce tell her the latest shenanigans made her realized that she missed the little girl.

After their meal, Lena decided to try her luck at roulette in her newly acquired casino. She had been surprised to learn she was now the owner of a casino and a nightclub in Vegas when she had looked at the list of the real estate her father had left her. Although the reason she had given Bruce for coming here was genuine, she saw no harm by hitting two birds with one stone and intended to check her properties while she was there. The casino was advertizing ladies night and Lena was pleased since it was a good way to attract customers. She was given two blue chips worth 5$ each before she went to a cashier station to get more chips. She kept the amount low to avoid getting too much attention. It’s not as if she needed the money anyway.

Lady Luck seemed to be with her because her first three bets were wins. The next two were loss and Lena hesitated on which number to bet on when she felt more than she saw someone sitting next to her. As the woman moved to place her chips on the table, Lena saw that her glass was in the way and she reached to remove it then placed her chips on the table.

“Hey, I’m not done with that!” the woman yelled.

Lena placed the glass further on the table and felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized the blonde stranger. Lady Luck was definitely with her.

“You were about to tip it off. Fancy meeting her you here scone girl,” Lena said with an amused smile.

“Hey! Heeey! It’s you! Are you following me?” the blonde woman asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing. I’m Helena. Nice to meet you again,” Lena said as she extended her hand in greeting. The other woman shook it enthusiastically.  
“I’m Kara. Thanks for the scones, they were very good. I will repay you of course,” Kara said as she took a chip from her modest pile and added it to Lena’s more impressive one.  
“Nonsense, it was my genuine pleasure.”  
“Thirteen black,” the croupier announced.

People around the table applauded as the man pushed a pile of chips in front of Lena. Kara’s chips were taken away and Lena decided to get on twenty-seven red, including the chip Kara had given her. When the croupier announced “Twenty-seven red,” Lena refrained a chuckled when she heard Kara let out a small cry of surprise.

“Well, it seems like you did repay me in full. You are my lucky charm.” Lena felt appalled at her cheesy lines. 

They played for about an hour, winning and losing small amounts for Kara and bigger ones for Lena. They laughed a lot and Lena enjoyed hearing Kara’s stories and especially the way she told them with such passion. Lena surprised herself by sharing some of the good memories of her brother. She never spoke of him with anyone, even if her shrink had insisted on it. She felt… at ease with Kara and she had to admit she wasn’t used to the feeling.

Kara decided to be bold and go all in on twenty-four black. Refraining from following her instinct to play safe, Lena did the same. A few seconds later, Kara’s face of pure shock when they won was one Lena would cherish for a long time.

Feeling bored with roulette, Lena got close to Kara’s ear.

“We have to go celebrate! Wanna dance? I know a place.”

She looked into Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes and the blonde nodded.

“Let’s go change the chips, you do not want to walk around with them,” Lena warned Kara.

She took Kara’s hand in hers and led the way to the other side of the room. Once their chips were changed, they took a cab to Lena’s club where she led Kara to the dance floor. They danced on different rhythms, feeling ecstatic. At one point, the DJ put on the latest Xor song, an artist who liked to give a modern twist to the Disney classics. Lena didn’t care much for it but she felt like some of the lyrics were meant for her. 

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Shaking her head to get out of the trance the song had put her in, Lena went to the bathroom while Kara went to get them drinks. By the time she managed to get back on the dance floor, Lena had gained back her composure. It was the alcohol and the loneliness that made her feel this way, it would pass. Ramstein was playing when she joined Kara and she left a little more distance between them as she moved around.

Several drinks and song later, they were in the middle of swaying on I Wanna Know What Love Is when a man pulled on Kara’s arm and separated them.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you? We’re dancing!” Lena protested as she gently pulled on Kara’s other arm to bring her back against her.

Kara pulled both her arms back but remained closed to Lena.

“How did you find me, Mike? Are you following me?” she asked while Lena crossed her arms on her chest and waited. She knew she should give them some privacy but there was something untrustworthy about this Mike character. And if Kara wasn’t free or in an open relationship, she wanted to know.  
“I tracked your phone. I’ve installed an app years ago to always know where you are, it’s my way of making sure you are safe, babe. Come on, let’s go back to our hotel and talk about this. It’s a misunderstanding.”

Lena refrained herself from commenting. This guy was trouble. He took Kara’s hand again and started to pull but Kara was having none of it. She freed her hand and placed it in Lena’s who interlocked their fingers.

“Do you know this guy? I can have him removed if he bothers you,” she offered.  
“Helena, this is Mike, my ex-boyfriend as of this afternoon when I caught him with his dick in another girl! So, no Mike, I’m not going anywhere with you because this is not a misunderstanding. Now, go away, I’m dancing!”

Kara smiled at Lena as she turned her back to Mike and started to move in sync with the music.

“Babe, please! It was a mistake, you have to give me another chance!” Mike pleaded as he squeezed Kara’s arm.  
“Do we have a problem here?” Bruce asked, his hand on Mike’s shoulder to make him relax his grip on Kara.

Lena was grateful for his intervention. This Mike dude was seriously annoying and should learn to listen to the word ‘No’. 

“Bruce! I’m so glad to see you! Could you remove this gentleman, please? I’m trying to dance with my friend,” Lena asked.  
“No problem, miss.” Bruce firmly escorted Mike toward the exit.  
“This is not over, Kara! I will see you at home, babe. I love you!” Mike yelled over the music.

Lena felt disgusted. She would willingly pay for Kara never having to see this man again. Once he was finally out of sight, Kara started to cry softly. Lena led her to the bar.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry! Here, take this!” She gave Kara a shooter of cuervo. Kara took it while Lena decided to be bold and wet the side of her neck with the lime and poured salt on it. Then she placed the piece of lime between her lips, offering it to Kara with as much smile as she could. Kara gulped the tequila, licked Lena’s neck and bit on the lime before she removed the peel and kissed her passionately. Lena brought Kara closer and kissed her back.

***

An intense urge to hurl woke Lena up from her very deep slumber and she fought to untangle herself from the bed sheet and stumbled to the nearest bathroom in time to be sick. Once her stomach was finally empty and settled, she sat on the cold tiles, her back to the wall and her pounding head resting on her bended knees. What had she done last night? She was naked and… sore between her legs… had she overdone it with her toys again? The image of a blonde haired woman licking her flashed through her mind and Lena was pleased. She had finally ended the dry spell that had been lasting since she ended things with Jack. And with a woman! She liked both but had a little preference for women, especially blonde haired and blue eyed women like the one who still might be in her bed… The thought have her an energy boost and she quickly got on her feet. Too quickly. Her head started to spin and her stomach protested again, making her retching bile that left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Once she felt capable of being away from the toilet for more than a minute, Lena looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and gasped. Her hair was coming loose and visible under her crooked wig, her lipstick was smeared and there were a few love bites and hickeys on her body. Taking a shower would take too long but she had to get cleaned up. Remembering the things she had bought the day before, Lena put on her black satin robe that was thankfully hanging in the bathroom and went to the living room area of the suite where she had left her bags. There was a small pastel blue carryon next to her bigger black one and a purse that was definitely not hers. Looking closer, she read Kara Danvers embroidered in bright pink on the blue luggage. 

As if a switch had been flicked on, flashback poured into Lena’s mind. Dancing, crying and kissing… so much kissing that sent heat to her core. Why was Love Me Tender suddenly stuck on repeat in her head?

Her mind was fuzzy with images of Kara dancing, laughing, crying, moaning and screaming. There was no doubt in Lena’s mind that the sex had been good. At least they were in her hotel room, meaning her trustful Bruce had kept an eye on her. Knowing his protective nature, he would have left her a note. She looked on the kitchen table and found two pieces of paper. ‘Sorry boss couldn’t stop you. Brought you two here for safety. Call when you need me.’ Confused, Lena looked at the second piece of paper. ‘Certificate of marriage’

Looking at her left hand, Lena finally noticed the wedding band on her finger. This was not good. Married to a virtual stranger in Vegas without a prenup? Lucy was going to kill her. Not to mention Sam and Cat and the board. And yet, somehow Lena didn’t care. Right now she wanted to be with Kara and decided that freaking out and trying to find solutions could wait. At least until they had talked. She went back to her bags and took her toothpaste and toothbrush and some dry shampoo with her back to the bathroom.

As she cleaned herself up and fixed her hair back under her wig, Lena heard Kara move in the bedroom. Time to face the music. She opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. Kara was lying on her back on the bed, a sheet covering her chest and looking on the edge of panicking. She looked even more beautiful in the morning light with her bed hair and some of Lena’s smeared lipstick on her face.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Lena asked softly.  
“Confused.” Kara’s voice was raspy. “Did we get married?”

Straight to the point then. Lena sat at the foot of the bed.  
“What do you remember?”

Kara frowned and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Hopefully she would remember the parts Lena had forgotten.

“I remember… dancing with you and Mike interrupting us and kissing you and… Elvis?”

Lena chuckled. That would explain the song stuck in her head. And now she remembered the creepy ex-boyfriend who had almost ruined the night. And what had came after.

“After that kiss, we danced some more and then you became upset when your song with Mike came up. I had to stop you from… how did you put it...oh yeah, digging your keys into the side of his ride, carve your name into the seats, take a Louisville slugger to both headlights and slash his tires. So I took you for a walk and the last part is fuzzy for me too so I guess we ended up drinking some more and…” Lena showed Kara her left hand with the gold ring shaped like a heart surrounded by a pair of hands and topped by a crown. She had always wanted a Claddagh ring for a wedding ring and she had remembered it even in her drunken state.

Taking a look at Kara’s ring, she saw a golden band topped with a diamond. Not really her style but knowing herself she had bought something her… wife would have wanted. There was no doubt in Lena’s mind that the gold was 24 carats and the diamond real.

“I found the licence on the table with a note from my… driver, saying he helped us get here.” No need to frighten Kara with Bruce’s first job title.

Kara slowly sat up and held on to the bed sheet.

“What are we going to do?”

Lena lay on the bed and held her head with her right hand, looking at Kara.

“Well they say that what happens here stays here so I can have my people get an annulment. Just leave me your number and I’ll call you when it’s ready to sign.”

Kara stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the proposition. Lena waited patiently.

“Your people, uh? It would seem I married well. Can you really do it?”

Lena reached for Kara’s left hand with her own and brought it to her lips to kiss the fingers lightly.

“I promise that in 48 hours this will all be a bad memory and no one will know about what happened on your wild weekend in Vegas,” Lena said, hoping that her lawyer, Lucy, would be able to get a quick annulment. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and smiled.

“I wouldn’t say all of it was a bad memory. I mean, sure, I found out my boyfriend was a cheating bastard but I don’t regret meeting you,” she admitted.

Lena left her fingers play with the top of Kara’s hand.

“I have many regrets in my life but meeting you isn’t one. Too bad I don’t remember what we did once we got here. But judging by the way my body hurts I think we had fun,” she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

Kara stared at Lena, her cheek resting on her bended knees.

“I should go get my things and head home,” Kara said reluctantly. Lena didn’t remove her hand.

“I think I’ve seen your bags in the living room. I must have sent for them. Would you… Would you like to spend the day with me?” Lena asked sheepishly. “I could order food and you could shower before you have to leave. That is if you don’t already have plans,” she added quickly.   
“I don’t have plans. I was supposed to… never mind. Are you sure I wouldn’t be in your way? I can ask for another room.”

Lena smiled.

“I wouldn’t offer it if it bothered me. Stay with me. You probably need something to help with the hangover. I don’t know how you manage to look so… radiant after all the drinks you had. I woke up feeling sick.” 

Kara blushed.

“I don’t know… I feel like a wet dog moved into my mouth and had puppies.”

Lena burst out laughing then winced when the pain invaded her head.

“Ugh! Painkiller first…” she moaned.

She slowly got of the bed and went to get her purse which was mysteriously in the bedroom instead of being with her other bags in the living room. She felt Kara’s eyes on her as she took her time to search through her bad and successfully retrieve a bottle of pills.

“I’m going to order a gallon of coffee to wash these off. Would you like anything?” Lena asked. Kara opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by the sound of the Imperial March. Sam’s ringtone. The one thing Lena couldn’t ignore because she knew it was a real emergency.

“Ugh! I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Lena grabbed her phone then went to the living room and closed the door.  
“Tell me the Martians have landed and somehow wish to speak with me, otherwise it’s not an emergency, Sam,” she said in lieu of a greeting.  
“I don’t know about the Martians but we’re definitely under attack,” Sam replied. “There’s been a break-in in both your office and your apartment. I’m in your office with Jess and Cat is at your place with Lucy. There’s a detective Sawyer who wants to speak with you.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn’t need that on top of everything.

“How did they get in my office in the first place? What was taken?”

She was already trying to pack her things, holding her phone with her shoulder.

“We don’t know, that’s why you need to come back asap. They knew about the second safe in your office.”

Lena felt a cold dread along her spine. Nobody knew about the second safe in her office. It was where she kept the plans for her most destructive ideas, those which had the potential to start a war. It was protected by a bio code and she was the only one who could open it. She had never told anyone about that safe… except her mother knew about it and where it was. Her mother who had tried to kill her three years ago when Lena had refused to join the militia she had created to “take care of the refugee problem”. Lena hadn’t hesitated to tell the police and had received a dose of cyanide for her honesty. If it hadn’t been for Bruce’s quick reflexes, she would have died. Since then, Lillian Luthor was out of the city and out for revenge. It was totally possible she was behind the break-ins.

“Lena? Lena are you still there?” Sam sounded worried on the phone.

Lena stopped her frantic packing and came to her senses.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Keep me updated by text, I’ll call you when I land.”

She hung up and almost threw her phone on the other side of the room. This was not what she wanted to do with her day. She let out a sigh and went back to the bedroom where Kara was back under the covers and looking asleep.

“Kara? Are you sleeping?” Lena asked softly.  
“Mhn…” Kara mumbled.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go. Work emergency. I’ll send someone to pick up my things. Stay in the room as long as you like. I’ll call you in a few days for the annulment.”

Kara nodded slightly, already half asleep.

“Number’s there..” she pointed to the nightstand. 

Lena got to the bed and picked the piece of paper before she pulled the covers up to Kara’s still naked shoulders, tucking her in. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and kissed her fingers lightly.  
“Stay.” Kara seemed fully awake now and she turned her head slightly.

Lena hesitated. They could wait a few more hours for her to be back in National City, even a day or half a day wouldn’t change anything, right? She should get to know her new wife in every possible way at least twice over, right? But her sense of responsibility was stronger than her libido… for now.

“I want to, believe me. They really need me, otherwise I’d stay. I’ll call you in a few days. Maybe we could talk about all this.”

She went to Bruce’s room at the other side of the suite and knocked on the door. He was on the phone with his partner Paul when he opened the door. One look at his boss and he ended the conversation. Expecting to get yelled at, he raised his hands to soothe her.

“I tried to stop you but you wouldn’t listen to me,” he explained evenly. Lena was confused for a moment.  
“Uh? Oh the marriage thing. We’ll talk about it later. We need to go back home, there’s been a break-in at both my apartment and my office. Could you arrange for transport while I take care of the hotel? And use my name if you need it.”  
“No problem, boss. Paul and Katie say “hi” and want to know when they will see you.”

Lena smiled. 

“You can tell them we’ll see each other tomorrow. We could go to the park and have a picnic? Or maybe we could have a girls afternoon while the boys are having some grown up time?”

She knew Bruce and Paul didn’t have a lot of time alone due to her crazy schedule but she could try to give them some alone time. Bruce stopped picking up his things on the floor and looked at her.

“I would be much appreciated but only if…”  
“... if I stay in the bunker until you come to get us. I know the drill, Bruce.”

They had an agreement that if Bruce couldn’t be there to protect Lena, she had to stay in her panic room. They both didn’t like it but it was the easiest solution for them since Lena didn’t trust anyone else to protect her.

“Very well. How about your… guest?”

Lena went back to the living room.

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry about it,” she reassured her bodyguard.  
***

Back in National City, Lena had a lengthy discussion with Detective Sawyer regarding the break-ins and her mother’s probable involvement. Then she had an even lengthier discussion with Lucy about getting the marriage annulled without consequences for the company. The next three days passed in a blur as Lena dealt with the insurance company, cleaned up her office and apartment, had meetings with her heads of department and draw rainbow unicorns with Katie while binge watching Bugs Bunny. 

She managed to keep her mind busy during the day but her nights were filled with images of her days in Vegas and especially her night with Kara. Images were still vague but some sensations came back to haunt her. She hadn’t heard back from Lucy yet and she hadn’t called Kara although she had been tempted to. She had resisted the other temptation to do research and learn more about her new wife. Lucy would do all of that research anyway and bring her a full report on how to handle the situation.

On Thursday morning, she was more than ready to interview potential candidates to replace Jess as her assistant. She could have left it to HR but she wanted to be personally involved with this one. She was on her way to her office when Cat stormed out of her own, slamming the door.

“Are you out of your mind?” the blonde shouted.  
“Good morning to you too, Cat. What are you yelling about?” Lena inquired although she had a pretty good idea.  
“This!” Cat shoved a picture in Lena’s hands. Lena took a quick glance at the picture of her and Kara getting married by an Elvis look alike. “You’re lucky my assistant brought it to me before it got out. What were you thinking? It was totally unsafe! Do I need to remind you that your mother is out there trying to kill you?” Cat asked.  
“I took all the usual precautions. I had Bruce with me and Sam knew where I was. I was fine!” Lena protested.  
“Lena, please, you think calling yourself Helena and wearing a blonde wig is protection enough? This photo of you getting married in Vegas is proof that your system is flawed.”

Lena wasn’t in the mood to deal with Cat and she was getting behind on her appointments.

“We’ll talk about this later, Cat, I have an interview for a new assistant. Jess? Can you make my 8 o’clock enter, please?”

Lena looked at the file Jess had given her before she had gone to fetch the candidate. She was almost sitting at her desk when someone cleared their throat and she looked up to see a blonde woman in the doorway. She immediately recognized her but tried to remain calm despite her surprise.

“Hello, wife…”

Kara’s tone was light and teasing. Lena was torn between the joy of seeing her again and the dread caused by the meaning of her presence here. Kara knew who she was and everything Lucy had warned her about was becoming reality. Choosing to go with the more familiar emotion, Lena stood proud and hardened her features.

“What are you doing here? You found out who I was and you came to blackmail me for money? Save your breath it won’t work,” Lena stated firmly. Kara looked confused.  
“What? No, you got it all wrong!”  
“What is it then?”

Kara tried to appease her like she would a growling dog.

“Can we… talk? Just talk.”

Lena glared at her for a moment and then took her phone.

“Jess, please ask Bering and Wells to handle the other interviews for your replacement and hold my calls, please. I’m fine, I have to deal with a personal situation. Thank you.” She hung up and sat at her desk. “Please take a seat. You have five minutes to explain. After that I’m calling security.”

Kara sat down on the chair facing Lena’s desk and nervously wrung her hands.

“I didn’t know it was you until a moment ago when you had an altercation with that woman. I’m only here to have a job interview to be your assistant. I don’t want your money. I swear of my parents’ grave I didn’t know your identity.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena considered herself a good judge of character, she had to be in her line of work. She had been a bit taken aback by Kara’s last statement but she felt she was telling the truth.

“I apologize for jumping to conclusions. But you have to admit the coincidence is weird,” Lena said as she relaxed against her chair. Kara seemed a little less nervous.  
“What if it’s not a coincidence? What if it was Fate?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

“Well, whether it was Fate or not, you do understand I can’t offer you a job, right?”

Kara nodded.

“I understand. It wouldn’t look good if people found out we got married and I got a job out of it. Did you have news for the annulment?”  
“I’m waiting to hear from my lawyer. Shouldn’t be long now. You’ll have to sign other papers I’m afraid. A NDA and a renouncement to any financial compensation other than what we agree on.” And the money Lena had won at the casino in Vegas that she had convinced the change agent to give to Kara. Not that she was going to tell her that. Ever.  
“I don’t need money from you, I can manage on my own,” Kara said defiantly.  
“I’m sure you can but I would like to give you some insurance money. In case you need it.”

Kara frowned.

“So… you’re paying me because we slept together?”  
“No! No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Lena panicked.  
“Then what?”  
“I just don’t want you to be in trouble. It’s a thank you for being so laid back about the whole situation.”  
“I have a better idea. How about we go on a date to celebrate our annulment?” Kara suggested. 

Lena was surprised.

“You mean you want to give it a shot?”  
“Why not? I like you and I had a great time with you, even before we got married and did the naked dance.”

Lena chuckled.

“I had fun too. And I definitely would like to do the… naked dance with you again. But sober this time. I’ll give you a call later today?”

Kara got on her feet to leave.

“Looking forward to it… Wifey…”


End file.
